Tylko nie bij za mocno
Chris: Witam państwa w nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki. Poprzednia seria na radioaktywnej wyspie okazała się totalną porażką, bo mnie aresztowali z Ochrony Środowiska. (Pod nosem) Cholerni hipisi. (Normalnie) Tak więc wypuścili mi za wpłacenie małej kaucji, więc się odbiję na nowym show, ale będzie to wyjątkowa seria. Dlaczego? Tego dowiedzie się oglądając Wrestling… Totalnej… Porażki!!! (Jest pokazana cała panorama zniszczonej hali sportowej z ringiem na środku.) Przed Salą Chris: A więc pozostaliście przed telewizorami. No to super. Więc zobaczcie kto wystąpi w tej serii. (Widać autobus ze starymi uczestnikami, ale przejeżdża dalej.) Chris: Czego się spodziewaliście? Że te cieniasy będą walczyć dla was. To by było już całkowite upokorzenie. W tym sezonie wystąpią prawdziwi zapaśnicy. O widzę że nasz łamaga Szef już ich wiezie. (Podjeżdża kolejny autobus, ale się już zatrzymuję przy tym budynku.) Chris: A w tej serii wystąpią: -M.V.P M.V.P: Cześć ziom -John Cena (Widać Cene z pięcioma mężczyznami w okularach z walizkami) John: Trzymaj, tu są moje perfumy, ciuchy itp. (Szef bierze walizki i wyrzuca do ścieków) John:O jejku, jak mogłeś! Pośle cie do sądu! -Zack Ryder Zack: Woo, woo, woo. -Mick Foley. Mick: Miłego dnia (zdejmuję swoją bluzę.) -Ekhem... Cactus Jack Cactus: Bam, bam! -Santino Marella. Santino: Witam Chris, naszego szanownego nowego pana szefa. Chris: Ty umiesz się podlizać. -CM Punk Punk: Zamknije się kretynie. Nie zamierzam rozmawiać z taką lamą. -Rob Van Dam Rob: Kool -Big Show Show: Hej... -William Regal William: Witam szanownego pana (podają rękę) -Edge Edge: Przywitajcie najwyżej ocenianą gwiazdę. Chris: Oczywiście zarazo po mnie. Edge: Grrr... -Kofi Kingston Kofi: Hejka. -Road Warriors: Animal i Hawk. Animal i Hawk: Whaaat a ruuush!!! -Dolph Zigler Dolph: Przywitajcie perfekcje. (Śmiech) -Triple H i Shawn Michael HHH: DX-Generation przybyło... Shawn Michael: Więc przygodujcię się na szok. -Undertaker Undertaker: ... -Jeff i Matt Hardy: Jeff: Teraz to będzie prawdziwy extreme!!! -Hulk Hogan Hulk: Prawda brother! -Mark Henry Mark: Cześć. -Carlito (Wychodzi z autokaru z jabłkiem zatrzymuję się przy Chrisie. Przygląda się mu. Po chwili podgryza kawałek jabłka. Żuję... Spluwa tym jabłkiem w twarz Chrisa.) Carlito: Pluję w twarz tym ludzią, którzy nie są fajni. Chris: Fuuuj. -Randy Orton Randy: ... -Booker T Booker: Can you dig it, SUUUCKAAA!!! -The Miz Miz: Witajcie NAJWSPANIALSZEGO na świecie. Edge: Tak, jasne. -Brodus Clay Brodus: Niektórzy mi mówiąmomma. -Kane. (Kane zamiast patrzeć na Chrisa mierzy wzrokiem swego brata Undertaker'a) -Daniel Bryan Daniel: NO! NO! NO! -The Rock Rock: Czy ty to czujesz? Chris: Co? Rock: Gdy ja gotuję. Chris: EEE... nie. -Yoshi Tatsu Yoshi: Hanete wichi hongo, to pjesa czepo? (Przepraszam czy umie pan mówić po japońsku?) Chris: Co? -Vladimir Kozlov Kozlov: Dabro parzalytz towarisz kriz. Chris: Eee... cześć -Kurt Angel Kurt: U S**k, Chris. -Shemus Shemus: Hej, falla. -i... (Chris miał powiedzieć, ale ktoś go odpycha.) Ken: Mam przyjemność zaprezentować ostatniego zawodnika... Misteeer Keeen Keeenneeedy. Chris: Grrr... Dobra, skoro już się zaprezentowaliście wejdźmy do sali. W Hali Chris: Okej, dzisiaj chciałbym zobaczyć, na co was stać. W następnym pokoju już czeka na was Szef. Wiecie co macie robić, prawda?. (Pierwszy wchodzi John Cena) Cena: No, dawaj! Zobaczymy czy das zsobie radę z dziesięciokrotny mistrzem WWE. (Szef uderza Cene, solidnym lewym sierpowym, Cena pada na ziemie nieprzytomni) Szef: Hahaha, to zbyt proste. (Sytułacja się wielokrotnie powtarza, widać sceny z zawodnikami obrywającymi od szefa) Chris: Co to ma być? Zostało jeszcze dwoje zawodników, któży i tak nie wiele zrobią. Big Show: Teraz kolej na mnie! (Big Show wchodzi na ring, i rozpoczyna się krwawa walka) Szef: Chris, chyba sobie żartujesz, nie będę walczył z taki gigantem! Chris: Wybacz, za to ci płacę, no już, publiczność chce krwi i brutalnych walk, łamania kości i flaków walających się po całej macie! (Big Show złowroga spogląda Szafa, następuje wymiana ciosów, Nagle Big Show łapie Szefa za gardło i rzuca nim o ziemie.) Chris: I o to chodziło! (Szef wstaje i Wykonuje na Big Showie Tombstone Piledriver) Daniel Bryan: O cholera, połamał go. Chris: Emm, mamy problemy techniczne zapraszamy po krótkiej przerwie. Po Przerwie Chris: Więc został nam ostatni uczestnik, Rob Van Dam! (Widać Zaplecze na którym RVD szykuje się do wyjścia, nagle podbiega do niego John Cena z krzesłem w ręku) John Cena: Giń cioto! RVD: I kto tu jest ciotą? Ktoś kto szykuje się do walki czy ktoś, kto przywozi ze sobę 8 ton perfumów, ale ja znam twoją tajemnice! John Cena: Nie! Skąd wiesz? RVD: Jesteś ..... Chris: Ej, Rob nie gadaj, Szef się nudzi. RVD: Skończę z tobą później! (Na ring wchodzi RVD, i następuje walka, przez prawie pół godziny ciągle zaawansowane chwyty i pięści w ruchu. Nagle RVD wchodzi na narożnik, Szef wie co nastę pi i krzyczy) Szef: NIEEEE! Stój! RVD: To za Big Showa! (RVD sadzin szefowi 5 stra frog splash, po czym przypina) Chris: 1..... 2.....3! RVD pokonuje Szefa! Daniel Bryan: YES YES YES! Chris: No dobrze więc, Oto Składy drużyn: Raw *RVD *Vladimir Kozlov *Jeff Hardy *Randy Orton *Matt hardy SD! *Big Show *Animal *Hawk *Mark Henry *Kane NXT *Brodus Clay *Yoshi Tatsu *Zack Ryder *Wiliam Regal *Daniel Bryan ECW *Shemus *CM Punk *Kofi Kingston *HHH *HBK Legends *Mick Foley *Cactus Jack *Kurt Angle *The Rock *Hulk Hogan Heat *Dolph Zigler *M.V.P *The Miz *Edge *John Cena Velocity: Booker T Santino Marella Carlito Undertaker Ken Kennedy Chris: A żeby dopełnić przeznaczenie tego odcinka ktoś musi odpaść, ale jedynie w tym odcinku osoba, która wygrała, wybiera ofiarę losu, która przejdzie przez Szatnie Cieniasów i wsiądzie do Karawanu Zmarnowanych Talentów. Więc, kto ma odpaść. Rob: Pan Cena. Cena: Co? Ale mnie nie możesz wywalić! Chris: Już to zrobił. Pa John. (John idzie do karawany) Cena: To jeszcze nie koniec... Chris: Może nie, ale to już koniec odcinka. Tak więc jakie będą kolejne wyzwania? Czy będzie więcej złamanych krękosłupów i o jaką tajemnicę chodziło Robowi? Tego dowiedzie się w kolejnym odcinku Wrestlingu... Totalnej... Porażki!